The Let’s Go, Go, Go! Show
OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM.E I E I O.AND ON THAT FARM HE HAD A CAT,E I E I O.WITH A MEOW MEOW HERE AND A MEOW MEOW THERE.HERE A MEOW THERE A MEOW.EVERYWHERE A MEOW MEOW.OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM.E I E I O.AND ON THAT FARM HE HAD A DOG.E I E I O.WITH A WOOF WOOF HERE AND A WOOF WOOF THERE.HERE A WOOF THERE A WOOF.EVERYWHERE A WOOF WOOF.OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM.E I E I O.AND ON THAT FARM HE HAD A HORSE.E I E I O.WITH A NEIGH NEIGH.OLD THERE.HERE A NEIGH THERE A NEIGH.EVERYWHERE A NEIGH NEIGH.OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM.E I E I O.AND ON THAT FARM HE HAD A PIG.E I E I O.WITH A OINK OINK HERE AND A OINK OINK THERE.HERE A OINK THERE A OINK EVERYWHERE A OINK OINK.OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM.E I E I O.AND ON THAT FARM HE HAD A COW.E I E I O.WITH A MOO MOO HERE AND A MOO MOO THERE.HERE A MOO THERE A MOO EVERYWHERE A MOO MOO.OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM.E I E I O.AND ON THAT FARM HE HAD A SHEEP.E I E I O.WITH A BAA BAA HERE AND A BAA BAA THERE.HERE A BAA THERE A BAA.EVERYWHERE A BAA BAA.OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM.E I E I O.AND ON THAT FARM HE HAD A MOUSE.E I E I O.WITH A SQUEAK SQUEAK HERE AND A SQUEAK SQUEAK THERE.HERE A SQUEAK THERE A SQUEAK EVERYWHERE A SQUEAK SQUEAK.OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM.E I E I O.AND ON THAT FARM HE HAD A GOAT.E I E I O.WITH A MEE MEE HERE AND A MEE MEE THERE.HERE A MEE THERE A MEE EVERYWHERE A MEE MEE.OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM.E I E I O.AND ON THAT FARM HE HAD A DUCK.E I E I O.WITH A QUACK QUACK HERE AND A QUACK QUACK THERE,HERE A QUACK THERE A QUACK EVERYWHERE A QUACK QUACK.OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM.E I E I O.AND ON THAT FARM HE HAD A HEN.E I E I O.WITH A CLUCK CLUCK HERE AND A CLUCK CLUCK THERE,HERE A CLUCK THERE A CLUCK EVERYWHERE A CLUCK CLUCK.OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM.E I E I O.AND ON THAT FARM HE HAD SOME CHICKS.E I E I O.WITH A PEEP PEEP HERE AND A PEEP PEEP THERE,HERE A PEEP THERE A PEEP EVERYWHERE A PEEP PEEP.OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM.E I E I O.OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM.E I E I O. THE SUPER BOWL PAWS:The Super Bowl Paws is a special from an animal.like bears,tigers,foxes,raccoons,ferrets,squirrels,cats,red pandas,mouse's,other raccoons,honeybees,dragons,robots,quokkas,quolls, opossums,deers,tasmanian devils,kangaroos,and wallabys and dogs.animals can race and play sports. Ladybugs Vs skunks:catybug finds a strange cat scattering around the grass,but now,it’s not a cat,it’s a skunk.catybug got sprayed by a skunk. ANIMAL STORY The Opossum and The Honeybee:here is an opossum.he wakes up at night.he can hunt food,without a sound.here is a honeybee.she is quiet as a mouse.she can became invisible.so beware and watch out,that she is invisible as ghosts.one spring morning,a honeybee wake up.”oh,what a beautiful spring.”she thought.she was very tired.she discovered a rock.”oh,my wings are very tired.”the honeybee said.she was very tired.the rock began to move,what a shock.that was the opposum.”Aw buzzy bees,that rock was not a rock.that rock was opposum.what a surprise.”said the honeybee.the opossum saw the little honeybee and said,”(groans)a naughty honeybee I see.how dare you climb on top of me.I am a opossum.what do you got to say?I’m very very angry.what a way to start the spring.”the honeybee began to shake,and apologize for the mischief.”I’m sorry.I was waking up,and I was saying that spring was beautiful,and,oh,my wings were tired.”she said.’’there there.next time you ask.” Princess catybug story mode: when catybug discovering the royal book,she became a beautiful princess.lizzy was doing sneak Spy.well,she dirted catybug and a pretty Tiara.lizzy discover that she was a fancy princess.the other bug friends bow on catybug.she loves being a princess. Nick Jr’s sky flying high rescue story mode: Piper,go girl,blue,and sportacus are rescueing animals who helped.it started with piper o'possum in the sky Station.suddenly,an alarm began and she call her nick jr friends,blue,go girl,and sportacus.piper wanted help to get to her nick jr friends.bounce wants to play,well,piper didn't got time.when she got down,her nick jr pals were glad that piper was here.to make them fly,Click on piper,go girl,blue,and sportacus.they also got speed mode.to make them go speed,Click on the nick jr friends.when they arrived,they went to Australia.piper ask go girl to save the opossum.to save the opossum,help go girl to save the opossum.when the opossum was saved,they went to the snowy North.piper ask blue to save the polar bear.to save the polar bear,help blue to save the polar bear.when the polar bear was saved,they went to france.piper ask sportacus to save the cat.to save the cat,help sportacus to save the cat.when the cat is save,they went to u.s.a.piper will save the wolf.to save the wolf,help piper to save the wolf.when the wolf is saved,well done.you save the animals.now it's time to try sky badges.piper,go girl,blue,and sportacus got sky badges.piper said that you wanted to play agian or print. The End. The wallaby,the honeybee,the bat,and the cave.an animal fable:once upon a time,there was A brave wallaby named max was hopping around the log and over the fence. His best friend the bat named yow was flying around.max and yow discover a cave with bears and bats.suddenly,they hear a cry for help."help."a sound said."uh-oh.we'll find you in the cave.don't worry."said max the wallaby.it was their friend,Lizzy the honeybee. she was alone,scared,and lost.max and yow ask Lizzy what was wrong."what's wrong lizzy?"said max,"I'm lost in the cave."said Lizzy."oh dear."said yow the bat."oh,I know."Lizzy the honey bee said."My wing hurts and I can't fly around.I got hurt by a stone in the cave and not against that stone in this cave into me."she said.she began to cry."don't worry Lizzy.Will think of that.we'll be right back."said max the wallaby."You will?"said Lizzy the honeybee."yes."said yow the bat.as they'll be right back,lizzy was crying and said,"oh,if only I can fly around,my wing hurts and I feel sad."as they got back,max got a bandage to make Lizzy's wing feel better to heal. Yow the bat discovered that animals can get hurt. PARNELL:any other plans?(seals barking)MIGHTY BUG:seals?you discover that seals can bark.LIZZY:��I know.��MIGHTY BUG:huh?what is it?LIZZY:��when you discover who make that that sound,do you know that the seals.do you know that is saying “arg”?that sounds like it's the,(seals barking)seals��.PARNELL:seals,really?MIGHTY BUG:seals?LIZZY:that's right Matey's.PARNELL: Well,that'll work.LIZZY:��listen to the sounds.(seals barking) listen to seals��.can you hear the sounds?��they can sound,that's a sound,it's a sound into the sea��.PARNELL:well, SPIDERS:Jason the beetle and the gang were discovering spiders,but catybug is afraid of spiders.she is scared that most spiders can scare everyone. DOWN ON A FARM ADVENTURE WITH TEXAS:A dog named Texas who discovered a farmyard storybook on the stone and discover the farmyard animal friends.let's discover. NICK JR'S SING ALONG MUSIC STORY MODE:the game started with piper o'possum.and she wanted help to get the musical band.Piper and her nick Jr friends,ruby,squirt,blue,invisilizzy,oswald,little bill,austin,wubbzy,ki lan,marina,toodee,sportacus,dora,diego ,linny,olivia,jack,bing,franklin,and little bear are doing a musical band practise. Everything is spectacular. How does it work?it's easy.click on an arrow,then,click on the Nick Jr pals with instruments and with microphones,then,click on them to start the spotlights,then,click on the recording to record a video,then,click on a radio to hear music and singing,then,click on start to start the song.well done.they're the awesome band the nick jr world.piper said to click play again,hear the musical,and print.piper tell you,see you next time.and they play music and singing. GET WELL:Piper and cat were walking,suddenly,they hear a cry,it was their Nick Jr friend,Lizzy.piper tell Lizzy what's wrong.she discovered that Lizzy's wing was hurt. NICK JR'S FREEZE DANCE GAME STORY MODE:The nick jr's freeze dance game started with piper o'possum that she was doing a freeze dance game in nick Jr.she wanted help to dance and freeze.How does the game work?its easy.to start dancing,click on dance to start dancing.to freeze dancing,click on freeze to freeze the dance.click on record and play.you also click on dance supplies.Well done.awesome freeze dancing.piper tell you to play agian and print. ANIMAL HEROES:The animals who saved and spying who saved the day. The characters are: HOPPEROO:A wallaby who is the leader of the animals heroes.His power is hopping. MAXWELL:A cheetah who is hoppereroo's best friends.His power is run. PARTY STREAMERS:A hamster who loves party's.Her power is party time. TRIXIE:A dog who loves sports.Her power is skateboarding. CATYBUG:A ladybug who loves princesses and reading.Her power is high speeds. ZOSKYKI:A panda who loves Japan.Her power is karate. HOWLER:A jackal who likes night.his power is scare away raccoons. SPY MOUSE AND SPY RAT:A mouse and A rat who takes pictures and send locations.they are spying on everyone. MR.SPY:A rabbit who calls the animal heroes.he tells spy mouse and spy rat to spy at everyone. EPISODES: THE SKUNK: A skunk that sprayed at catybug when she saw it in the log. WHEELS: Max the fox,Fiona the cat,and Sarah the badger discovered wheels,suddenly they went away in problem. SAVE CATYBUG:When catybug was lost,she can't look to her friends,and she hurt her arm.could catybug look to her pals when she was lost? SPACE HEROS:Hopperoo and the gang goes to space,suddenly,an alien named Ema who is stuck on Neptune,the coldest planet. TOO LOUD.TURN IT DOWN,HOPPEROO:Hopperoo's sound is loud and he doesn't know quiet RESCUING SQUIRRELS:The squirrel are hiding the nuts in the winter,suddenly he was scared of heights,hopperoo and the gang better save him.and,catybug is not feeling well. ANIMAL HEROS VS MS.MINTGRAPE THE FOX AND BLONDIE THE KANGAROO: Ms.mintgrape and Blondie stole the sword from the knight.catybug guards it,and she was allergic to ferrets.hopperoo,maxwell,party streamers,mr.spy,spymouse,spyrat,and trixie can't look for catybug and the cats when they were in the dark.Spy Mouse and Spy Rat look for them and they don't look any sign of them. PIRATE HEROS:When hopperoo and the gang were reading,trixie and party streamers discover a pirate book.the parrots were named Mr.sword and Ms.sword was stuck in a cave when they discover.well,catybug gets seasick because the water when they sail to save Mr. and Ms.sword.and,party streamers is not seasick. THE RODENT IN DANGER:A rat,an opossum,and a mouse was stuck in a basment.and catybug really don't like mouse's,opossums,and rats.hopperoo and the gang better save them. THE ANIMAL HEROS AND THE RACCOON TROUBLE IN A RACCOON DANGER:A raccoon was stealing and scurry to the alley.and,catybug don't like to get dirty.hopperoo and the gang better stop the raccoon,and the raccoon could steal and steal.the animal heros better discover. THE DANGER IN SPACE ADVENTURE:A robot named rob who was stuck neptune,the colest planet.the animal heros better save him.the wolves was gonna kill him with their claws.the animal heros better stop them. SEA HEROS:Hopperoo and the gang was spying the sea animals in the water while catybug was seasick.when party streamers saw a seal with rings,catybug was surprised.she saw seal with rings called, "a ringed seal."she discover that a ringed seal was pretty,cute,and very beautiful.hopperoo discovered that ringed seals are pretty and beautiful.suddenly,the ringed seal was caught when someone was shooting a net.the animal heros better save the ringed seal. SAVE THE RABBIT:Catybug feels sad because she was taking a break in the woods thats why.hopperoo and the gang better find her until she wass alright. ROYALTY HEROS:Hopperoo and the gang better stop the dragon. SKY HEROS:A flying squirrel named quest who was stuck on a highest tree and she can't get down.the animal heros better save her. TO SAVE THE WORLD WITH BUGS STORYMODE:A dingo named Danjhely and her pet robot skunk named Skunkaroo went into their new house.and so as Ardryck the duckling,Kendryck the cat,Carlito the cheetah cub,Sprinkles the husky,and Emily the hamster.they discover a bug box and a magic number 5.